One Breath Oneshot
by TheBeehive
Summary: One breath was all it took to make one big mistake...


It's been a long while now and I still haven't told her anything. It's not that I don't want to; it's just that I'm afraid. She's my best friend and I don't doubt her it's just that maybe it'll hurt her and all the things we told each other, all the secrets we swore to keep, all the memories we've shared and all the times we've spent together would mean nothing at all. I don't want that to happen so maybe, I might as well keep it to myself.

She came in to my room with a face that said she wanted something from me but I was tired from all the other things I did today. I was sitting on the couch in my room staring at the mirror and looking at my messy chocolate brown hair. She stood in front of me, blocking the view.

"I wanna go out," she said. Her sultry voice filled my ear.

"I'm tired, Tiffany. You of all people should know that," I said.

"Please, David? It'll just be a short walk anyway." She begged.

"It's already nine in the evening. Where would you possibly want to go anywhere?" I asked.

"OUT!" she said pulling my hand and dragging me out the door.

We left the apartment and walked down the street. Surprisingly, there were a lot of places that were open at this time of night. So instead of talking about our lives, we counted the how many places were open. That's what happens when people get bored.

"Can we sit here for a while?" she said sitting on the bench right across our apartment.

"But the apartment's just there," I said.

"I don't want to go in yet," she said so I sat down beside her.

"Okay," I said.

"Look at that," she said pointing at the full moon.

"That's nice," I said sort of unenthusiastically. Maybe I should tell her now. This is the perfect time. I've tried and tried to look for the perfect moment and now it has come. We're sitting beside each other and she's staring at the moon and I'm staring at her. Cliché moments like these happen tons of times to other people but never in my life have I had one like this. But should I be having this moment right now? I mean maybe she doesn't even feel the same way about me. This is really stupid. I can't just make a move like this. She'll think I'm weird and crazy and stupid and all the other things that you could possibly think of. I was clueless and I've never been this clueless before but she made me like this and now I don't know what I should do. So I just stared at her and hoped that this would all work out.

"I know right," She said looking at it. She turned her head and caught me.

"I have something to tell you." I said.

"I want to go now," she said getting up.

"Did I do something?" I asked her getting up as well.

"No, I'm just ready to go in now," she said and her auburn hair was flying to the right as the breeze blew.

"You just go on ahead. " I said sort of pissed. I turned away and started to walk down the block but I stopped after two steps and took one deep breath. I had to tell her now or I'll never be able to. This is hard. I turned around and noticed that a car was speeding down the road. I looked to see if Tiffany had already gotten to the other side but she was still in the middle of the street not really looking to see if anything was waiting to hit her. I ran after her but I was too late. Before I got a hold of her, the car bumped into her and hit her in several parts that made her vulnerable to death. The driver didn't really care much. He just sped down the road as if nothing happened.

I called the ambulance but she was already long gone. I couldn't help but cry. Lame, I know but now I realize that I couldn't tell her what she was supposed to know. I don't even know why she didn't want to hear it.

I held her tight with her blood soaking my shirt wet. I never wanted to let her go. Not even for a minute.

"Tiffany, all I wanted to say was that I love you and I always will. That's all I ever wanted to say. Why didn't you want to hear me out? I have spent most of my life thinking of this day but I didn't know that it'd end like this. I thought we'd grow old together and live life the way we want to. But now that you're too far gone, I know that now you'll never know." I said and I buried my face into her.

I never thought it'd end like this but now she'll never know…


End file.
